Visiting Hours Can Be Quite Fun
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: Basically two improbable forces spending a evening in jail. Girl!Beastboy/Punk Rocket


**Yup..being bold here..**

 **I've already done this story and posted it somewhere else and contemplating if I should post it here, so I was like, "what the heck, YOLO' (please, don't hit me, I know its old)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome Teen Titans, Glen Murakami does.**

 **GenderBender: BeastBoy**

A small light green bird soars through the sky, carrying a plastic bag with her claws, her wings slicing the clouds as she did a 180 turn.

This little bird is BeastGirl, the youngest member of the Teen Titans.

Good at heart and a comedian…well at its worst, BeastGirl will be there to help a fellow titan or a citizen in need.

But this shapeshifting heroine had a secret, a secret only she and a certain someone else know. And BeastGirl has been very careful and successful so far on not being too suspicious on her absents for the past five weeks.

Soon, after flying for what seem to be an hour, the prison finally came to her view. BeastGirl flew down to her destination and changes into her alter human form. She then digs in her pocket and fished out a hologram ring Cyborg invented a long time ago, giving the wearer a total new look and a different identity.

Putting the ring on, BeastGirl can already feel the change occurring.

She exhaled out the air she was holding on to and opened her eyes. She had already known what she would look like, instead of her semi curly hair, she now possesses short teal hair. Her eyes are now dark blue instead of its green hues. The pigmentation of her skin is now somewhat pale with few freckles on her checks and little button nose.

Her outfit for today was a jean jacket over a tank top, high waisted jeans and flats. Satisfied with her look, BeastGirl ambles her way inside the prison.

Poking her head in the visiting room as if she was trespassing, her eyes scan the room searching for her familiar.

A loud whistle erupted among the soft cacophony of chattering people got her attention. BeastGirl turned her head and smiled brightly.

"Punk!"

The said teenage criminal smirked and beckons her to come and sit with him.  
BeastGirl skip over to the table and envelope the white haired musician into the biggest hug she could mustered.

A throaty chuckle ranged in her ears. "You act like we've finally met after fourteen years or something," Punk Rocket jabs at her. This time, she giggled and said, "Honey, if we ever get split up and it's been fourteen years. I would've moved on just then."

He snorted. "You would've waited for me."

"Would I?"

"Bet."

The couple sat down, or atleast tried to (the chairs felt like a stack of bricks). "So, how is my little green tulip? Any good games coming out? Got new comic books? What's in the bag, also?"

BeastGirl sent him a taunting grin. "Ever so curious about my life huh? But first of all, I told you hundreds of times to stop calling me that."

He snickered.

"Second yes, I did buy some new games, but I may not let you play them." "Well, shoot." "Heh..but I am mad that they don't have issue #10 of my favorite manga out yet."

"Keep pushing it back eh?" Punk guessed. "Yeah," she said, and then perks up as she remembered the bag. "Oh I almost forgot."

She reaches for the bag under her and places it on the table.

"I brought you spaghetti."

Punk's face lit up like Christmas lights and took the bag with a mumble of 'thanks'.  
"Spaghetti," he moaned hungrily. "Ambrosia from the gods themselves."

"You think any food is ambrosia from the gods," BeastGirl pointed out playfully. He just waved her off and was already eating the spaghetti.

She rolled her eyes and smirks.

Amazing how two unlikely personages from completely different sources could be this close to one another.

BeastGirlm the ever so bright, upbeat, young heroine and Punk Rocket, the musical anarchrist whose mission is to bring the 'sound of chaos', to rid this world of their smooth and quiet travesty they called music, were sitting down, trying to get a ride out of eachother and sharing cold spaghetti.

"So..did you have any trouble?"

"Huh?" BeastGirl snap out of her thoughts and faces the punk.

"I said did you have any trouble?" He nibbled on a meatball. "You know BirdBoy and the others; did they see you or anything?"

The disguised girl heaves a sigh and groaned, "No, Thomas, I was being very careful and always have been."

Punk Rocket raised his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, easy now love, I just don't our relationship to suddenly transform into a Romeo and Juliet scenario."

Rocket got up and playfully reprimands BeastGirl, his chest puffed out, arms akimbo. "BeastGirl, you realize what you're doing goes against everything we stand for," he growled, mocking the titan leader, doing a horrid job on masking his accent. "Dating a criminal! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

BeastGirl had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep the bubbling laughter down in result to snickering and snorting. Finally, she calmed down and put on her best pleading act,

"Oh, pleeeaase, Robin! Punk isn't what we think he is. He's talented, kind, gentle, has a great smile," she notice that her boyfriend was holding in his laughter as she goes on, "cunning, a real good kisser and not to mention a total knockout."

Punk shook her head abit to concentrate on his role, "Yes, despite his dashing good looks, charm and artistry, he is a villain nonetheless. Nowhere suited for you."

"But..hehe..but Robin!"

"Ah bup bup." He waved his hand at her dismissively. "The decision has been made, no more Punk Rocket for you. Now, excuse me while I try to be more like Batman even though it will never happen." Punk end his little performance by leaning back alittle, his hand on his chest and his head slightly turned, looking rather crestfallen. It was enough to have BeastGirl clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god Thomas," she swat his arm. "T-that was mean."  
"Yet you laugh," he said. "Besides you know it's true." He then sits down and starts to caress her cheek. "But seriously, I just want you to be safe."

BeastGirl smile and said softly, "There's nothing to worry about, as long as we're careful about what we're doing, nothing will happen." She smirks. "Our reputation will still be in one piece."

Punk giggled. "You got a reputation?"

"Oh shut up."

The two spend the next hour conversing on what when on in their daily lives, the music they dug up, how much the world is going to shit when the alarming bell signals that visiting hours are over.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go," BeastGirl rise up and stretched her muscles. "Aw," Punk did an fake pout and sniggered. He helps her pack up and they end the day with a hug.

Right when BeastGirl was about to pull away Punk said, "Forgetting something, love?"

She eyed his mischievously. "I don't know, did I?"

She was pulled into a short yet passionate kiss. BeastGirl wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and would've gone into a full makeout session if the security lady hadn't oh so rudely interrupt.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Visitor hours are over you two! Break it up and get going!"

Punk gave the old bag a resentful stare and was about to make a heavy insult until BeastGirl quiet him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me when you decided to break out handsome." And proceed to walk off, leaving him grinning goofily (not without blowing a raspberry at the security woman).

Finally out, BeastGirl wasted no time taking the ring off, reinstating back to her green, animal changing self. She could already feel herself smiling exuberantly, thinking about what she and Punk could do tomorrow.

She shifted into the small bird she was before and took off, remembering that she and Cyborg were supposed to play mano e womeo on the new videogame she bought

 **The reason why BeastGirl calls him Thomas because I've seen other people call him that and I thought it was pretty cool for yeah. And here's the thing, how come no one else bother to ship them? I mean come one, they had first contact, which is something some shippers do these days. I mainly see Punk Rocket x Argent, Punk Rocket x Johnny Rancid, Mad Mod, hell even Brother Blood. Look I'm not talking down to anyone or anything, it's just...nobody seems to ship this but me (teary eye). Well, good day.**


End file.
